Temptation
by BethxVengzx6661
Summary: A new group of girls have turned up in Santa Carla and their leader, Alexa, makes an impression on David. Mainly DavidxOC. MarkoxOC, DwaynexOC and PaulxOC will be mentioned at times. No Star, Michael, etc. Rating has gone up from T to M! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress Note:** Okay, so this is my first attempt at a story with The Lost Boys. Everything that goes on is in my head and I write it down like that. **DO NOT LIKE IT? THEN PUSH THE BACK BUTTON! EVERYONE HAS A CHOISE OF WEITHER OR NOT TO READ THIS!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Lost Boys or and of the characters. They are each in their own right. Neither do I own any of the places mentioned from The Lost Boys. The only things I own are the OC's and the plot!

**Rating:** T

**Reason(s): **Language (but rating will go up to M later!)

The suns last few rays has just set over Santa Carla; plumiting the whole state into temperary darkness.

A car came to a stop outside of two houses; each figure inside stirrring from her slumber. "Here you go girls". "Thanks dude". A wrap of money was thrown at him before the group moved up the path.

The leader, Alexa, fingered her hair impatiently as the rest of her pack looked at where they would be staying. "So, who's with who Alexa?". Her eyes narrowed in frustration; she'd clearly gone over this a thousand times already.

"Carly and Alice will be in one. Kari is with me". A sigh was heard.

Alexa's head snapped up; her bleached blonde hair bouncing a little. In a swift moment, she stood in front of the burnette; fingers wrapping around a wrist, pulling the owner close.

"Carry on with that attitude my dear and it'll be more than a few broken bones like last time". Her fangs flashed and her eyes changed colour to strengthen that threat before her human features returned; loosening her grip and stepping backward.

Kari gulped and nodded her head before retreating back a little; holding her wrist as she did.

A deathly silence fell between them.

Alice blinked before speaking. "Are wegoing down to the boardwalk Alexa? Y-you know to check things out?". "Yes we are my dear Alice".

All four girls turned around and walked down the street.

The sound of the Santa Carla Boardwalk amusments could be heard froma block away.

Lovers either stood kissing or were chasing each other onto the sandy shoreline.

Little childrens laughter filled part of the air; chatter and screams the other.

The group looked for a spot to call theirs. They eventually found a spot beside a group of young men; one platinum blonde, one dark haired and the other two blonde. Alexa stood with her back to the boardwalk; she was never one for crowds.

The girls began to talk as Alexa took sly, sideward glances at the group beside her. The platinum blonde guy keeping his gaze upon her.

She was just about to say something when a sudden slap came across her backside. Spinning around, Alexa came face to face with a drunk.

"Hey baby, why hang out here? Come with me and have some real fun".

She turned her head towards the girls and smirked; them returning a mirror of it before they took a walk down the boardwalk, leaving Alexa alone.

Turning on her heel; Alexa circles the guy before backing him into the rail.

Het head lowered for a moment before raising; her soft human features being replaced by hard vampyric ones.

The guy took in a sharp breath before Alexa placed on of her hands over his mouth; leanbing close.

"Now listen to me and listen good. If I hear about you harassing my girls or if you come anywhere near me and them, I will make it my personal pleasure to hunt you down and rip your cock off. Try it again and it'll be your throat. Got that?".

The now petrified man gulped and nodded his head.

"Good. Now clear off before I start to do some damage". She removed her hand and stepped to the side; allowing him to run off.

As Alexa moved forward; she kept her head down, allowing her features to return to he delicate human ones.

She leaned on the rail and motion for the girls to come back over.

When they reached her, they began to chat excitedly again.

Through out the conversation; Alexa held the gaze of the platinum haired guy again.

A small smirk staying put on their faces.

Well there you go, there's the first part.

I hope you all enjoy it ^.^

I'll get the next part up a.s.a.p

Until next time.

Oh... Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Lost Boys or and of the characters. They are each in their own right. Neither do I own any of the places mentioned from The Lost Boys. The only things I own are the OC's and the plot!

**Rating:** T

**Reason(s): **Language (but rating will go up to M later!)

**Dedicated to:**** Emzy2K11** - You are the first person to review the first chapter of this story so I'd like to dedicate this and the further future chapters to you :) Thank you so much. It's gladly appriciated! *hands you a load of cookies*

David couldn't help but smirk at the scene that played out in front of him. His first thoughts about this girls and her gang had taken a darker turn.

When the girls continued their conversation, he looked towards them; meeting the gaze of the bleached blonde.

His first impression of her was simple - a blonde bimbo who would cry if she broke a nail.

Now it was somethings along the lines off - a tough ass girl that could be useful.

Her crystal blue eyes held his smokey ones; a battle of leaders taking place.

Soon Alexa blinked and looked to her group; slipping her hand into her jean pocket.

"Come on girls, I think it's about time we had a meal". A sadistic smirk pulling at her lips.

The girls laughed as they turned and moved from their spot; walking down the walk.

"What do you reckon to the new group then?".

Paul laughed. "They're just girls. Your homones on a rage again like Dwayne?".

Three of the them roared in laughter while the final one stood with his brow furrowed; a hand crashing onto the blonde's head.

A growl sounded low in David's throat causing the pack to fall silent.

"We don't have time for this". Eyes flashinga flame like colour to emphasise what he was implying.

They nodded their heads before changing the subject.

Pulling a cigarette out of his trench coat, David slipped it between his lips; lighting it ip.

He took a drag and let the smoke linger at the back of his throat.

"That is a disgusting habbit".

His head turned to the side; greeting Alexa as he blew the smoke out.

"It might be to you Alexa but I find it devine". A simple smirk appeared on his face.

Her eyes widened before she laughed. "Well then, David, that must be the only pleasure you get". She leant her head back and let out another laugh before she placed it back down.

No one had ever said that to him. Now he was going to make sure she didn't forget it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Lost Boys or and of the characters. They are each in their own right. Neither do I own any of the places mentioned from The Lost Boys. The only things I own are the OC's and the plot!

**Rating:** T

**Reason(s): **Language (but rating will go up to M later!)

Alexa walked downt he steps and onto the sand; the other three girls following behind her.

"What are we gonna have then Lexa?".

She looked around before pointing to a group of boys sitting by a fire. Smirks danced across their faces as they made their way over to the group; acting sweetly.

"Can we help you girls?". "We're new in town and we were wondering if you could show us around?".

The guys looked at each other before nodding; one by one taking a girl with them.

As alexa walked with the boy she got chosen by, she came across an abandoned warehouse.

'Perfect'.

She came to a halt and turned the guy to face her.

"Maybe you could show me something else". She ran a hand painfully slow up his chest. "Sure thing baby.

Grabbing a hold of his hand, Alexa was lead inside.

After a fight for dominace, she pushed the man into the wall.

His lips caught her and they fought again. Soon her lips attatched to his neck; nipping at his vein.

The sound of his heartbeat punded in her ears.

"Good bye love".

Before he had a chance to register, her fangs sunk into his neck; blood draining as a scream echoed.

She let the body fall to the floor as a poll of blood dripped onto her chest; a coppery sent filling the air.

The gentle breeze blew her hair as she met the others.

"You ready?". "Of course".

They let out a laugh before returning to the boardwalk; gathering at their spot beside the guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicated to:**** Emzy2K11 **(see chapter 2), **CalliShadows **& **Pandora4977** - Once again, thank you to you three girls :D You have been the only ones to review my story and I thank you all for it. So, like I said before, I dedicate this chapter and the futher future chapters to you :)

"So what are a bunch of girls like you doing around here? Looking to buy a kitten?". A sinister like laugh passed David's lips.

"Pfft... You wish pretty boy. We're here because we want to be here". She turned her body to face him; propping herself up on her left elbow. "I could ask the same thing about yourselves".

David watched her as she ran a hand over her neck and down her chest; coming to a sudden halt. She peered down and gasped.

He heard her mumble something under her breath before she ran her fingers over the stain; bringing her fingers up to her lips. Licking at the stain she made a sharp breath before closing her eyes; opening them quickly.

He watched her in curiously before smirking wider. His gloved hand caught her falling hand and pulled her into him; his mouth to her ear. "I know fine well what you're doing here Alexa, and I also know what you are. What you all are".

His fingers went to the half dry blood pool and dipped in it, dragging his fingers across, making a little mark.

She grabbed his hand and placed his gloved fingers to her lips, giving them a lick; the little flavour running down her throat.

"And I know what you are too David, so like for like darling". She gave his finger a playful bite before meeting him square in the eyes and removing the digit from her mouth; flame versus flame.

'Try what you like Alexa, you'll not break me that easily'.

A huge grin appeared on her face.

"You wanna think that through again?". A simple statement was enforced as her hand trailed under his shirt and up his chest. "Think it through very carefully".


	5. Chapter 5

Alexa had to admit, she loved playing games with people, especially boys, but they were no where near as bad as the one she was playing with David. Even now the charm wasn't turned on.

"So is this how you treat all your girls David? Or is the treatment only the special ones get?". Another playful smirk tugged at her face.

His eyes norrowed slightly at her remark before growling; attempting to push her hand away.

"It's not gonna happen David, it's really not going to happen". Her fingers curled a little allowing her nails to press in slightly; pulling them down a little.

A little hiss was heard and she grinned in satisfaction, removing her hand completly. She heard a round of giggles and truned to see her pack laughing. "There's more where that come from, David".

She turned around and flipped her hair; smoothening out her outfit. "Being a girl is hard work for sure. I think I'll be needing a drink soon". "Oh yeah, I have to agree Alexa".

A sudden smirk painted itself onto David's face. 'Maybe. Just maybe'.

His hand reached out and grabbed her hand; pulling her into his chest, some how managing to turn her around. "Maybe we could help you girls with that". It was more of a statement or a question.

She turned her head back to the girls and they looked at her with confusion. "Okay, fine. Nothing fishy or anything like that". She moved away from him and stood with the others.

She was being a little on the edge, since when did a guy offer her a 'drink' but then again, things like that never come along that often for free.

"Come on boys". David turned around and walked ahead of the girls; the boys following behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

David kept a close eye on the group following them; keeping care to their position.

Soon enough, they came to a halt but a rows of shops; resturaunts, a video store and a few other general stores. A rows of bikes could be seen, motorcycles to be more specific.

"Each will be on one with one of us". Alexa looked at them and rolled her eyes. 'Typical, just typical'. A small sigh passed her lips. "Fine, like we have a choice. Who's with who then?".

David let out a laugh and moved forward; cupping the side of Alexa's face in his hand. "Keen are we my dear?".

She took a hold of his hand and moved it off slightly. "You sound like the keen one. Just answer the question and we can get on our way". He smirked and kept a firm grip on her hand.

"Marko and Alice. Paul and Kari. Dwayne and Carly. That's how it shall be". He looked at her. "Alexa with me".

Alexa rolled her eyes. 'You have to be joking me!'. "You wish I was Alexa but I'm not". She let out an audible sigh before nodding her head.

Each guy mounted their bikes and looked at the girls. "Come on, we better get going".

One by one, each girl proceeded to mount the bikes behind each guy, their arms wrapping around the riders waist; roars echoing through the air as they took off down the road.

They soon came to a cliff overlooking the point.

The roar came to a sudden stop; each one dismounting their bikes, proceeding down the stairs. A cave opening greeted the girls, causing a sudden hush of whispers to sound. "What you waiting for then girls? Come inside and have some fun".

Alexa huffed. "Typical vampire boys. Always thinking with one thing and not their fucking brain". A small smirk appearing after the boys looked at her. "Got a problem?". Silence greeted her. "Though so".

One by one, each girl followed a boy inside until they were all inside, all going their seperate ways.

That left only David and Alexa alone.

Making his way over to a rickity old shelf like trolley, David picked up a bottle that looked like it contained wine.

He walked back over to Alexa and took the popper out; taking a small sip himself.

A sharp in take of breath was heard while his eyes snapped shut; slowly opening. "Drink some of this Alexa; it might quench your thirst".


	7. Chapter 7

Alexa looked at the bottle in front of her and eyed it suspiciously. "What's in the bottle David?". Unless she knew what was in it, she wouldn't drink it. "It's just wine Alexa".

She arched a brow at him before grabbing the bottle; sniffing the contents. Nothing seemed weird about it and she couldn't smell anything on it. 'Seems perfectly normal'.

She placed it to her lips and tiled her head back a little, doing the same with the bottle. The crimson fluid slipped down her throat, lining it with a smoothness that could not be discribed.

A sudden coppery taste hit her sense. A shattering sound was echoed through out the cave; a red puddle on the cold stone floor.

Crystal blue wide, smokey blue gleeful. A hand reached out and grabbed the black shirt; pulling the owner forward.

"What the hell are you playing at David?". "I'm not up to anything, Alexa".

She move her head forward so a few inches seperated them.

"So why the fuck give me blood to drink? More importantly, your blood David".

His eyes burned into hers; fire clashing.

"You're a vampire Alexa and vamprie's drink blood. It just so happens to be my blood that was in there".

Her eyebrow arched slightly. She knew he made her drink that but there was a deeper reason behind it; something that he wasn't letting on.

Alexa loosened the grip she held and went to back away; a spark just below her navel stopping her.

'What the...'.

She could see his face inching closer to hers but no matter how hard she tried; she couldn't back away.

Her mind was telling her to back off; she'll only end up getting hurt again. Her heart another story; he's not like the others, he'll not hurt you.

A battle of the heart and mind started up for a few seconds; causing her world to come to a halt.


	8. Chapter 8

David watched in Alexa's eyes as her internal battle took place. He had to admit, he never expected it to turn like this.

"Come on Alexa, you better choose which one to go with". Her eyes flashed a flame colour before her natural eye colour returned.

"So what did you go with Alexa?". "What do you think?". A small smirk fastened itself to his lips.

Alexa closed her eyes and sighed out. Why did the battle she was having have to be so gaddamn hard?

She never got how much something like this could effect her. Then again, she's always end up having one of these battles which would really annoy her to death, well, not really death.

The gap between them seemed to get smaller and smaller; a breath ghosting over soft lips. The space came to an end as their lips met.

Alexa's grip on David's top loosened and her arms snaked around his neck; drawing him closer to her. Hands rested on her hips; keeping her close to the masculin body.

A fight broke out as they fought for dominance; tongues invading every space that they could.

Sure, they'd only just met, but there was something that made Alexa feel like she had met David before.

Their battle continued on for five more minutes until David got the upper hand. Her arms loosened, allowing her hands to moved up to his head; her fingers twining in his hair.

Not long after they pulled apart and looked at each other; stepping away from the others body.

Soon after they were joined by the other six; the girls bidding farewell to the boys as they departed from the cave, heading back home.


	9. Chapter 9

Three months had passed and the girls began to hang out with the boys more; each girl stayig close to one boy.

David leant on the barrier with his arm around Alexa; keeping her close to him. He wasn't going to let any stupid or drunken boys lay a finger on her.

He had no idea, but all of a sudden he became protective over her; not wanting any harm to come her.

"Lexa?". Looking up, she met gazes with Carly. "Yes?". "Are we going to get some 'food'? I'm hungry". She took a deep breath and sighed it out.

Taking a step forward, she grabbed David's hand and moved it to his side. "We won't be long boys. We'll meet you on the beach in about ten"."Sure thing ladies".

All four girls walked around the pack and headed down the stairs; appearing onto the sand and then walking off.

After five minutes later, Dwayne turned to Daivd. "So are we going down there now?". "Yes. Let's get going". The group moved down the stairs and onto the beach; awaiting the return of the girls.

"Well hello again boys".

They turned their head slightly to see the girls standing there again; hair in a bit of a mess and blood on their chests.

"Hello ladies".

Alexa stood and eyed another group of girls that were walking up the sand. They seemed to be looking at the boys an awful lot.

Alice looked from Alexa to the girls and back; grinning when she caught Alexa's eye. Nodding, she caught the attention of the other girls and they walked away, waiting to see what happened.

The moment they moved away , the other girls walked over to the boys; flirting and flinging their hair.

"Urgh, that makes me sick as fuck. Pathetic sluts". "Oh now now Alexa, that's not nice". She let out a laugh and placed a hand on her heart.

"I'm always nice. You should know that by now". She bettered her eyelashes and the rest of the group laughed. "Come on girls, I think it's about time we went back over".

They graced back over and stopped slightly behind the boys.

The darknette looked at Alexa and huffed.

David saw the reaction and looked behind him; seeing Alexa stood there with her arms folded. A smirk flashed on his face as he motioned for her to come over to him.

Without a moments hesiatation, the girls were stood in front of the guys. "What took you so long". "Oh, we got caught up".

David could see the other group of girls looking at those in front of them. "Come on girls, we best get going".

He wrapped his arm around Alexa and pulled her into him; placing a kiss onto her blooded lips before they made their way back to the boardwalk.

Upon reaching the bikes; they mounted them and took off towards their home.

The cave became lightly lit with the dimness of the fires that were lit.

Alexa watched as Alice, Kari and Carly disappeared with Marko, Paul and Dwayne.

"Haha, looks like they will be having fun".

Two arms snaked around her from behind; pulling her close to the person.

"And what's not to say that we won't have fun Alexa?".

She got spun around until she faced David; their eyes locking.

_**Okay, so the next part onwards, the rating shall no longer be T.**_

_**It will be moved up to M.**_

_**Simple reason, the scenes that are to follow.**_

_**Don't worry, I'll put that up in the next part.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Rating from this chapter on:** M

**Reason(s): **Language, Sex, Future sex, etc.

"What are you proposing David?". "What do you think?". Alexa placed her hands on his shoulders and smirked. "I like the sound of that".

Daivd lowered his head and licked her lips; removing some of the blood that had been clinging to them.

The coppery liquid slipped down his throat causing his vampyric features to slip onto his perfect face. Lips pressed to his ear and sounded words into it. "Are you hungry David?".

He pulled her face to his; their eyes meeting level again. "Yes I am Alexa, but I'm hungry for something else". Gripping her chin lightly, he pulled her face to his and placed a firey kiss upon her lips.

Then sudden movement caused her eyes to widen but they soon returned to normal; arms snaking around his neck again; drawing him closer to her. Hands rested on her hips; keeping her close to the masculin body.

A fight broke out as they fought for dominance; tongues invading every space that they could.

Their battle continued on for five more minutes until David got the upper hand. Her arms loosened, allowing her hands to moved up to his head; her fingers twining in his hair.

Without break apart, David pixed Alexa up in his arms and carried her to his chamber.

When reaching the bed, he placed her gently upon it and climbed on top of her. Pulling away, he looked at the heavy breathing girl beneath him; chest rising and falling fast.

Placing her hands on his chest, Alexa pushed him onto the floor and removed her shoes; standing in front of David after. She placed her hand onto his cheek and stroked it with her thumb as her other hand pushed part of his trench coat off.

Her other hand soon joined and in a few moments, his coat fell to the floor.

She ran her fingers up his arms and slowly down his clothed chest; grasping the hem of the top in her fingers, pulling it over his head and discarding it onto the floor beside his coat and boots.

She noticed that his gloves had disappeared the moment his fingers ran across her skin; gentle yet rough.

Her fingers ran across the bare skin of his chest, drawing patterns as they made their way back up to his face.

"Hmmm... So sexy".

She caught his lips again for a brief moment as she slipped his fingers around the hem of her tank top; pulling away from her for a second as he lifted it off her, chucking it to the floor.

"I could say the same thing about you".

Their lips met again as he pulled her to him; picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

She could feel his erection prodding into her and she smirked in the kiss; liking where this was going.

She fel her body being laid down onto the bed and a weight shifting on top of her.

His hands travelled down and cupped one of her breasts in between them; playing with it.

Alexa gasped and let out a moan that was stiffled by the kiss; arching her back slightly as she pulled out of the kiss.

"Stop messing David". Placing her hands onto his chest, she pushed him and flipped them over; sitting just about his groin.

Her hands got to work on un-doing and removing his jeans while she nipped at his neck; earning some pleased moans from him.

His jeans and boxers joined the rest of his clothing leaving him naked beneath her.

"Hmmm... I quite like this view of you David". Her teeth playfully bit his ear and pulled it; letting it go after.

A low growl passed his throat as she grinded her hips into his; sporting a teasing smirk at the same time. "You're just a tease Alexa".

His hands gripped her hips and forced her onto her back. "My turn". He trailed his fingers down her torse and dipped into her navel; coming back out soon after. Her jeans became un-done and they joined her other clothes; her underwear too. Her eyes closed a little; she was too embarrased.

"Now now Alexa, you don't have to be like that". David leant forward and nibbled on her ear. "You look gorgeous like this". He trailed kissed down her neck and torso; taking his time to caress her chest, causing moans to sound from the female. He then kissed down until he reached her womanhood.

Looking up, he saw that her eyes had shut again. Opening her legs slowly, he placed kisses all along her thighs before running his tongue over her entrance. A soft moan was heard. "Hmmm... You taste nice". He slipped his tongue in, swirling it around before bringing his hand down to play with her clit.

All the while Alexa was moaning like crazy. "David, please don't stop". Her breath almost seized when he pushed in deeper to her; his fingers doing whatever he could think of to her clit.

She put her hands down and griped his hair, pushing him in further. The feeling just below her navel began to increase tenfold and she began to breath heavily. With the speed of both his tongue and fingers reaching the best he could she screamed out; her grip on his hair tightening before losening up, mimicing the actons of her walls as she reached a release like pleasure.

David, pleased with what he had managed to achive, hovered over a now panting Alexa. When she regained enough strength, she smirked and flipped them over. "My turn now".

The skillfull lips then made their way up to his neck and latched to it again; occupying that space again. Peering down, she could see he was proud and ready. "Tut tut tut. You really should be punished for that". A playful glint shone in her eye.

Proceeding; she kissed down his body until she was in line with him. She eyed his pride before licking her lips. "Hmmm... I'm going to enjoy this". She leant forward and placed her lips on the tip, giving it a gentle kiss before wrapping her tongue around it and dipping it into the slit at the top.

The sudden warmth caused David to hiss out a pleased moan and buck his hips slightly. "Now now David. You shouldn't do that". Alexa placed her hands on his hips to stop him from moving while she placed all she could in her mouth; bobbing her head up and down after. He couldn't help but close his eyes as the pleasure built up in his gut.

Taking her hands off his hips, Alexa moved them down and set each one a duty; the right one pumping whatever flesh of his throbbing cock she couldn't fit into his mouth, her other playing with his sac. David's head was spinning from the pleasure. "Urghh!". She increased her speed.

Before he had a chance to say anything more, his member twitched in her motuh. Happy with her result, Alexa sat up and licked her lips; her desire clouded eyes meeting with David's.

Hands found their way her shoulders and pushed her over onto her back. "Time for some fun I think". With a sudden push, David thrusted into Alexa causing her to let out a suprised moan.

He pulled back out before pushing back into her. "Oh fuck!". He watched the scene below him and gave another smirk.

Alexa placed her arms around David's neck and pulled him down; capturing his lips in another firey kiss. a short while after, they flipped over and Alexa began to move her hips to a steady but fast rhythm.

Both their eyes met as the air surrounding them was filled with gasps and moans; the occasional groan thrown in too.

Hands touched skin and their breath mixed. Their souls were hungry and they were getting what they both wanted.

Not long after their human side kicked in and they reached their climax; Alexa collapsing to David's side.

"Now that was fun David". She placed a kiss on his cheek before cuddling into his body; him remaining inside of her.


	11. Chapter 11

Marko looked at the blonde haired girl in front of him and smiled; walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Let's have some fun Alice".

She looked at him and turned around; wrapping her arms around his neck. "And what were you thinking of Marko?". "What do you think?". Her eyes flashed as they met in a kiss; backing up.

When reaching the bed, he placed her gently upon it and climbed on top of her. Pulling away, he looked at the heavy breathing girl beneath him; chest rising and falling fast.

Placing her hands on his smooth chest, Alice pushed him onto the floor and removed her shoes; standing in front of him after. She placed her hand onto his shoulder pushed part of his jacket off.

Her other hand soon joined and in a few moments causing his coat fell to the floor.

She ran her fingers up his arms and slowly down his clothed chest; grasping the hem of it in her fingers, pulling it over his head and discarding it onto the floor beside his coat and boots.

She noticed that his fingers ran across her skin; gentle, very gentle.

Her fingers ran across the bare skin of his chest, drawing patterns as they made their way back up to his face.

"Hmmm... So sexy".

She caught his lips again for a brief moment as she slipped his fingers around the hem of her tee; pulling away from her for a second as he lifted it off her, chucking it to the floor.

"I could say the same thing about you".

Their lips met again as he pulled her to him; picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

She could feel his erection prodding into her and she smirked in the kiss; liking where this was going.

She fel her body being laid down onto the bed and a weight shifting on top of her.

His hands travelled down and cupped one of her breasts in between them; playing with it.

Alice gasped and let out a moan that was stiffled by the kiss; arching her back slightly as she pulled out of the kiss.

"Stop messing". Placing her hands onto his chest, she pushed him and flipped them over; sitting just about his groin.

Her hands got to work on un-doing and removing his jeans while she nipped at his neck; earning some pleased moans from him.

His jeans and boxers joined the rest of his clothing leaving him naked beneath her.

"Hmmm... I quite like this view of you". Her teeth playfully bit his ear and pulled it; letting it go after.

A low growl passed his throat as she grinded her hips into his; sporting a teasing smirk at the same time. "You're just a tease".

His hands gripped her hips and forced her onto her back. "My turn". He trailed his fingers down her torse and dipped into her navel; coming back out soon after. Her jeans became un-done and they joined her other clothes; her underwear too. Her eyes closed a little; she was too embarrased.

"Now now Alice, you don't have to be like that". Marko leant forward and nibbled on her ear. "You look gorgeous". He trailed kissed down her neck and torso; taking his time to caress her chest, causing moans to sound from the female. He then kissed down until he reached her womanhood.

Looking up, he saw that her eyes had shut again. Opening her legs slowly, he placed kisses all along her thighs before running his tongue over her entrance. A soft moan was heard. "Hmmm... You taste nice". He slipped his tongue in, swirling it around before bringing his hand down to play with her clit.

All the while Alice was moaning like crazy. "Please don't stop". Her breath almost seized when he pushed in deeper to her; his fingers doing whatever he could think of to her clit.

She put her hands down and griped his hair, pushing him in further. The feeling just below her navel began to increase tenfold and she began to breath heavily. With the speed of both his tongue and fingers reaching the best he could she screamed out; her grip on his hair tightening before losening up, mimicing the actons of her walls as she reached a release like pleasure.

Marko was pleased with what he had managed to achive; hovering over a now panting Alice. When she regained enough strength, she smirked and flipped them over. "My turn".

The skillfull lips then made their way up to his neck and latched to it again; occupying that space again. Peering down, she could see he was proud and ready. "You really should be punished for that". A playful glint shone in her eye.

Proceeding; she kissed down his body until she was in line with him. She eyed his pride before licking her lips. "Hmmm... I'm going to enjoy this". She leant forward and placed her lips on the tip, giving it a gentle kiss before wrapping her tongue around it and dipping it into the slit at the top.

The sudden warmth caused Marko to moan and buck his hips slightly. "Now Marko, you shouldn't do that". Alice placed her hands on his hips to stop him from moving while she placed all she could in her mouth; bobbing her head up and down after. He couldn't help but close his eyes as the pleasure built up in his gut.

Taking her hands off his hips, Alice moved them down and set each one a duty; the right one pumping whatever flesh of his throbbing cock she couldn't fit into his mouth, her other playing with his sac. Marko's head was spinning from the pleasure. "Urghh!". She increased her speed.

Before he had a chance to say anything more, his member twitched in her motuh. Happy with her result, Alice sat up and licked her lips; her desire clouded eyes meeting with Marko's.

Hands found their way her shoulders and pushed her over onto her back. "Time for some fun I think". With a sudden but gentle push, Marko thrusted into Alice causing her to let out a suprised moan.

He pulled back out before pushing back into her. "Oh fuck!". He watched the scene below him and smiled.

Alice placed her hands on Marko's shoulders and pulled him down; capturing his lips in another firey kiss. a short while after, they flipped over and Alice began to move her hips to a steady but fast rhythm.

Both their eyes met as the air surrounding them was filled with gasps and moans; the occasional groan thrown in too.

Hands touched skin and their breath mixed. Their souls were hungry and they were getting what they both wanted.

Not long after their human side kicked in and they reached their climax; Alice collapsing to Marko's side.

"Now that was amazing". She placed a kiss on his cheek before cuddling into his body; both of them drifting off into a sleep, him remaining inside of her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Now where were we? Oh I remember".

Paul bit her neck a little bit harder; the moan sounding louder. Kari moved her head to the side so he could get her neck a lot better. She had never felt anything better than this before and she wasn't going to forget it in a hurry. His fingers left hers and pulled her onto his lap.

Kari giggled and Paul just had to smirk at this. "What am I going to do with you?". "Oh I don't know". She put her legs either side of him; straddling.

Paul put a hand up her skirt and carressed her thigh ever so slightly. Kari moaned loudly. "That's it kitten". He nibbled her ear more. "Oh Paul".

He turned around and pushed her down onto the sofa; climbing on top of her. Paul lifted her top off and kissed all over her exposed torso. Kari moaned louder and louder. This amout of sensation was new to her and she liked it..

Paul trailed the kisses back up to her neck slowly. Drawing the pleausre up the meter for Kari.

"Oh Paul... Ohhhh!". She could feel his lips curve into a smirk against the skin in the groove of her neck.

Paul looked up at Kari and smirked. "You're only making me want you badly babe". He placed his lips back onto hers; sucking and nibbling on the bottom one.

Kari smirked and decided not to let Paul get his way to start with. Like he knew what she was up to; he squeezed her slides slightly. Kari moaned out loud at the feeling.

Taking this as his cue; Paul slipped his tounge into her mouth. The feeling of his tounge on hers was really arousing. His hands trailed to her back and rubbed it ever so slowly. The feel of his hands against her skin made Kari go wild.

Soon clothes were scattered all over the floor. Paul looked down on Kari's naked form underneath him. "You look gorgoues".

Kissing down her body; he slowed down when it came to her entrance. Looking up and smirking at her; he trailed kisses back up to her neck and kissed her sweet spot again. He slowly placed two fingers into her.

"Paul...". A moan passed through her lips. He pumped them faster in her; causing her to moan out in pleasure even more. Kari had never felt this good in all the time she had been dead. She could feel a high coming on and Paul could too.

He stopped and pulled his fingers out; making Kari moan out in disappointment. Paul smirked and push her down onto the sofa more; spreading her legs out, allowing himself to see her hot hole.

He bent down and teased her with his tounge; going slow at first. She moaned out more. "I need it".

Paul slipped his tounge into her. Instantly, Kari moaned out and bucked her hips forward; allowing him to get a better reach. She could feel him smirk against her.

Paul's tounge flickered in and out fast; causing her more pleasure each and every minute. Arching her back; Kari began to moan his name again.

"Paul! Feels... Good". A louder moan passed her lips. He smirked even more and brought one of his hands down to her. His fingers played with her clit; making Kari go even more crazy with the pleasure.

Not long after; she screamed out Paul's name in pleasure as she reached her high. Paul smirked; allowing her to regain herself, panting to get her breathing back to a normal rhythm. "Now it's your turn".

Kari smirked at Paul. She sat up underneath him and flipped them over; so he was being dominated. Kari placed her mouth over Paul's fully errect member and slowly ran her lips down; taking care to make it the same for him.

Paul moaned and threw his head back. She moved her lips down his shaft until it fully was in her mouth; then began to bob her head. Kari took him out of her mouth and moved him in her hand for a little while; her lips occupying his.

She then put him back into her mouth and sucked him more; while massaging his sac. Paul moaned louder and louder; grabbing a hold of Kari's hair. He was feeling a unexplainable high with her; not like the other girls he'd been with.

Kari kept going faster and faster with each time; jerking him off while she sucked the top part of him. Another arousal feeling emerge deep inside her; it got stronger and stronger each time he was moaning her name.

Without warning; his member twitched, Kari removing her hand and mouth. His member fell limp and lifeless infront of her. Paul lay there trying to get breath back to a normal pace.

When he did; he pulled Kari up to his lips and caught hers with his. He sat up and made sure Kari was sitting on his lap just above his member. Paul kissed down Kari jaw line and nibbled on her neck again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck; his hands resting on her tiny waist. Paul nodded his head and caught Kari' lips with his. When he knew it was safe; he lifted Kari up a little and brought her back down.

After a few moments; the pleasure took over. Kari put her head down and bit her lip; not wanting a moan to escape. She couldn't contain it for much longer; a moan eventualy escaped.

"That's it". Paul pulled her face up and smiled at her. His arms snaked around her waist and helped her with the rhythm. When Kari felt comfortable with what was happening; she removed Paul's arms from around her waist. Pushing him down onto the couch; she had more of a domination over him. Kari began to moved her hips ever so slowly; teasing Paul.

"Kari; please move faster. I can't take it anymore". She smirked and ignored his plea; taking things at her pace to start with. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction first. Paul was getting really flustered; desperate for Kari to go faster.

He smirked even more and placed his hands on her hips; squeezing them more and more with each thrust of hers. He was going to make sure that she did go faster. Kari moaned out loud; Paul was really starting to kill her with pleasurable high.

She gave in and began to move her hips faster.

Moaning; she put her head down and closed her eyes.

Paul looked at Kari and pulled her head back up; placing his lips on hers. His kiss more lustfull and passionate then it had been before. She was in an amazing world beyond anything she had ever felt before.

Paul, letting the animal in her take over; flipped Kari over and dominated her. Thrusting in and out of her; the pleasure becoming more and more intense. Kari closed her eyes; taking in everything that was happening around her. She arched her back so her head was back a little; feeling like she was on top of the world.

Paul lent down and nibbled on her neck; making the pleasure ten times more enjoyable for Kari. She wrapped her arms around Paul's neck; pulling him closer into her. "I love you Paul". "I love you too Kari".

They caught each others lips and shared another passionate kiss. Wrapping Kari's legs around her waist; Paul pulled her up a little bit for better access. 'Oh my god. I can't believe I'm feeling this'.

"Paul... Please... Don't... Stop!". He smirked against her lips. "I would never dream of it". Paul pumped in and out of Kari faster and faster. Before long; Kari could feel every muscle in her body beginning to tense up. Paul kept going as fast as he could; as fast as his body would allow him.

Her muscles tightened more as she reached her high; her breathing was shallow and out of normal pace. Kari closed her eyes and sighed in relief. Paul had felt Kari's muscles tense and then releax against his member. Soon after his own muscles began to tense; he knew that he was close.

His breathing began to get shallower and more out of time. He couldn't keep a hold anymore as his vampire side kicked in; reaching a pleasurable high. Panting; he collapsed on top of Kari and tried to catch his breath. When his strength was regained; Paul lifted himself out of Kari.

Looking up; she pulled him down and caught his lips. Wrapping her arms around him; she pulled him closer, taking in his body heat. Paul snaked his arms around Kari' waist and pulled her up with him. He broke away from her; looking deep into her eyes before they let sleep take over them.


	13. Chapter 13

"Now where were we? Oh I remember".

Dwayne bit her neck a little bit harder; the moan sounding louder. Carly moved her head to the side so he could get her neck a lot better. She had never felt anything better than this before and she wasn't going to forget it in a hurry. His fingers left hers and pulled her onto his lap.

Carly giggled and Dwayne just had to smirk at this. "What am I going to do with you?". "Oh I don't know". She put her legs either side of him; straddling.

Dwayne put a hand up her skirt and carressed her thigh ever so slightly. Carly moaned loudly. "That's it kitten". He nibbled her ear more. "Oh Dwayne".

He turned around and pushed her down onto the sofa; climbing on top of her. Dwayne lifted her top off and kissed all over her exposed torso. Carly moaned louder and louder. This amout of sensation was new to her and she liked it..

Dwayne trailed the kisses back up to her neck slowly. Drawing the pleausre up the meter for Carly.

"Oh Dwayne... Ohhhh!". She could feel his lips curve into a smirk against the skin in the groove of her neck.

Dwayne looked up at Carly and smirked. "You're only making me want you badly babe". He placed his lips back onto hers; sucking and nibbling on the bottom one.

Carly smirked and decided not to let Dwayne get his way to start with. Like he knew what she was up to; he squeezed her slides slightly. Carly moaned out loud at the feeling.

Taking this as his cue; Dwayne slipped his tounge into her mouth. The feeling of his tounge on hers was really arousing. His hands trailed to her back and rubbed it ever so slowly. The feel of his hands against her skin made Carly go wild.

Soon clothes were scattered all over the floor. Dwayne looked down on Carly's naked form underneath him. "You look gorgoues".

Kissing down her body; he slowed down when it came to her entrance. Looking up and smirking at her; he trailed kisses back up to her neck and kissed her sweet spot again. He slowly placed two fingers into her.

"Dwayne...". A moan passed through her lips. He pumped them faster in her; causing her to moan out in pleasure even more. Carly had never felt this good in all the time she had been dead. She could feel a high coming on and Dwayne could too.

He stopped and pulled his fingers out; making Carly moan out in disappointment. Dwayne smirked and push her down onto the sofa more; spreading her legs out, allowing himself to see her hot hole.

He bent down and teased her with his tounge; going slow at first. She moaned out more. "I need it".

Dwayne slipped his tounge into her. Instantly, Carly moaned out and bucked her hips forward; allowing him to get a better reach. She could feel him smirk against her.

Dwayne's tounge flickered in and out fast; causing her more pleasure each and every minute. Arching her back; Carly began to moan his name again.

"Dwayne! Feels... Good". A louder moan passed her lips. He smirked even more and brought one of his hands down to her. His fingers played with her clit; making Carly go even more crazy with the pleasure.

Not long after; she screamed out Dwayne's name in pleasure as she reached her high. Dwayne smirked; allowing her to regain herself, panting to get her breathing back to a normal rhythm. "Now it's your turn".

Carly smirked at Dwayne. She sat up underneath him and flipped them over; so he was being dominated. Carly placed her mouth over Dwayne's fully errect member and slowly ran her lips down; taking care to make it the same for him.

Dwayne moaned and threw his head back. She moved her lips down his shaft until it fully was in her mouth; then began to bob her head. Carly took him out of her mouth and moved him in her hand for a little while; her lips occupying his.

She then put him back into her mouth and sucked him more; while massaging his sac. Dwayne moaned louder and louder; grabbing a hold of Carly's hair. He was feeling a unexplainable high with her; not like the other girls he'd been with.

Carly kept going faster and faster with each time; jerking him off while she sucked the top part of him. Another arousal feeling emerge deep inside her; it got stronger and stronger each time he was moaning her name.

Without warning; his member twitched, Carly removing her hand and mouth. His member fell limp and lifeless infront of her. Dwayne lay there trying to get breath back to a normal pace.

When he did; he pulled Carly up to his lips and caught hers with his. He sat up and made sure Carly was sitting on his lap just above his member. Dwayne kissed down Carly jaw line and nibbled on her neck again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck; his hands resting on her tiny waist. Dwayne nodded his head and caught Carly' lips with his. When he knew it was safe; he lifted Carly up a little and brought her back down.

After a few moments; the pleasure took over. Carly put her head down and bit her lip; not wanting a moan to escape. She couldn't contain it for much longer; a moan eventualy escaped.

"That's it". Dwayne pulled her face up and smiled at her. His arms snaked around her waist and helped her with the rhythm. When Carly felt comfortable with what was happening; she removed Dwayne's arms from around her waist. Pushing him down onto the couch; she had more of a domination over him. Carly began to moved her hips ever so slowly; teasing Dwayne.

"Carly; please move faster. I can't take it anymore". She smirked and ignored his plea; taking things at her pace to start with. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction first. Dwayne was getting really flustered; desperate for Carly to go faster.

He smirked even more and placed his hands on her hips; squeezing them more and more with each thrust of hers. He was going to make sure that she did go faster. Carly moaned out loud; Dwayne was really starting to kill her with pleasurable high.

She gave in and began to move her hips faster.

Moaning; she put her head down and closed her eyes.

Dwayne looked at Carly and pulled her head back up; placing his lips on hers. His kiss more lustfull and passionate then it had been before. She was in an amazing world beyond anything she had ever felt before.

Dwayne, letting the animal in her take over; flipped Carly over and dominated her. Thrusting in and out of her; the pleasure becoming more and more intense. Carly closed her eyes; taking in everything that was happening around her. She arched her back so her head was back a little; feeling like she was on top of the world.

Dwayne lent down and nibbled on her neck; making the pleasure ten times more enjoyable for Carly. She wrapped her arms around Dwayne's neck; pulling him closer into her. "I love you Dwayne". "I love you too Carly".

They caught each others lips and shared another passionate kiss. Wrapping Carly's legs around her waist; Dwayne pulled her up a little bit for better access. 'Oh my god. I can't believe I'm feeling this'.

"Dwayne... Please... Don't... Stop!". He smirked against her lips. "I would never dream of it". Dwayne pumped in and out of Carly faster and faster. Before long; Carly could feel every muscle in her body beginning to tense up. Dwayne kept going as fast as he could; as fast as his body would allow him.

Her muscles tightened more as she reached her high; her breathing was shallow and out of normal pace. Carly closed her eyes and sighed in relief. Dwayne had felt Carly's muscles tense and then releax against his member. Soon after his own muscles began to tense; he knew that he was close.

His breathing began to get shallower and more out of time. He couldn't keep a hold anymore as his vampire side kicked in; reaching a pleasurable high. Panting; he collapsed on top of Carly and tried to catch his breath. When his strength was regained; Dwayne lifted himself out of Carly.

Looking up; she pulled him down and caught his lips. Wrapping her arms around him; she pulled him closer, taking in his body heat. Dwayne snaked his arms around Carly' waist and pulled her up with him. He broke away from her; looking deep into her eyes before they let sleep take over them.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun was just beginning to rise over the state; erasing all traces of the night with it.

David looked to his left; gazing upon the figure of the sleeping woman that lay there beside him. He would have been told that he was getting in over his head with a girl he hadn't known for that long but like he could care.

Alexa was different to the other girls he had met; let alone slept with.

She made a little noise and stirred a tiny bit; remaining a sleep the whole entire time.

She had changed him and changed him good. Sure he might act like a total ass and a stuck up lad to everyone but at the end of the day, no one other than his pack and the girls knew him.

The first few rays of the sun began to filter into the cave causing the darkness to back away.

He reached for a blanket and pulled it over them; wrapping his arms around Alexa. He held her close to him and closed his eyes; sleeping until the night came and they awoke to pary.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun's lest ray had back off and the cave became cloaked in darkness; six figures exiting the chamber that they were in.

Alexa stirred in her awakening; her eyes fluttering open not long after. She went to sat up only to find out that she couldn't, something stopping her. Looking to her left she saw David's sleeping figure.

'Hmmmm... That was some night'.

She kept watching his figure as he awoke from his slumber. "Well hello there David". She gave a little smirk as he looked at her; mirroring the same.

"Good night Alexa". He placed a hand onto her cheek and pulled her face to his; sharing apassionate kiss.

When they had pulled from each other; they slinked out of the make shift bed and proceeded to find their clothes; putting them on with a stolen kiss every now and then.

They exited the chamber and joined the others about ten minutes later; cat calls and what not greeting them.

Alexa smirked. "You all got laid last night too so I don't know what the fuck you're all going on about". David let out a laugh and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Each one exited the cave and mounted the bikes when reaching them; the engines roaring as they took off towards the boardwalk.


	16. Chapter 16

Upon walking onto the boardwalk; Alexa kept close to David. She didn't know why but something was telling her that pretty much soon, something was going to happen. Not only to her but the rest of the girls, the boys included.

"Alexa, are you alright?". She snapped out of her little trance like state and looked up; blinking her eyes. Alice was looking right at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about something". Rasing one eyebrow, Alice decided to drop it. She'd find out sooner or later.

A few minutes later, they reached their spot and settled. David pulled Alexa in front of him and wrapped his arms around her protectivly; keeping her close to him.

'What's wrong Alexa?'. She shook her head. 'Nothing'. He gave her a look before kissing her cheek.

"We better get feeding. We'll meet you girls down on the beach in ten minutes". "Sure". Each boy kissed the girl they had with them before walking off.

When Alice knew it was clear she looked at Alexa. "Now what the hell was going on before". Looking up; Alexa glared at Alice before sighing, giving up in defeat. "Okay, I had this werid feeling. Like something is gonna happen but I just don't know what". The girls looked at her with wide eyes.

When Alexa said that, it was always right.

"I don't want us to worry about that right now though. So please, just forget it for the meantime". The others nodded their heads before they turned around; heading to the beach.

Upon walking down the sand; Alexa noticed the same group of girls were there from the other night. Looking around, she saw the boys walking back from over the dune and over in their direction.

A few moments later; they met each other halfway between. "Enjoy yourself boys?". Smirks mirrored on all of their faces.

Alexa reached her hand up and ran her fingers along David's cheek; removing them when she had some blood. Placing the digits to her lips, she place dher tounge out and licked it up. "Missed a spot love".

He smirked even wider and grabbed her by the waist; pulling her into him. "Maybe I did". He leant his head down and caught her lips in a firey kiss; making her forget about her trouble.


	17. Chapter 17

Looking down upon the boardwalk was such an experience to the girls. "Wow, who would have ever though something human made could look this nice". A round of laughter was heard.

Even Alexa had to admit, in New York they'd never been able to do this. There were always too many people around and with the amount of disapperences that were taking place at the time, it would have been to obvious if they were caught doing something that they shouldn't have been.

Soon enough they landed just outside the cave entrance.

"Would madam like food?". Alexa looked up and smiled when she saw Marko with a smile on his face.

"Ahhh, dear Marko, I'm pretty sure that both myself and the girls would love food". She turned her head to the other girls and they nodded in agrrement.

One by one, they all entered the cave; Marlo taking off down a side slit while they rest got comfy.

David crashed into his wheelchair. Dwayne and Alexa flopped onto the couch; Alexa propping her feet up on his legs. Paul slouched on his chair like seat with Kari spead on his lap. Alice and Carly were half sitting, half lying upon the foutain's stone rim.

"FEEDING TIME". The sudden shout of Marko's cut through the waves crashing; drowning them out. Cheers filled the air as he chucked a box of food to each figure. "Enjoy".

Alexa held up her box before plunging the fork into the rice; pulling it swiftly out and placing it into her mouth. They sat in near silence as they ate; the sound of the waves crashing outside.

About half an hour later, laugher and noise filled the cave to the upmost crack. "Dwayne put me down!". Alice screamed out loud while the others laughed at the two fo them.

Alexa looked around and noticed that David wasn't there. 'Hmmm... That little bugger!'. She slipped out from the 'party' and walked out into the crisp sea air. Looking ahead she saw a figure dressed in black.

"David Van Etten, being the party pooper? I thought my life had ended". She came to a stop beside him and pleace her hands snugly into her jean pockets.

He looked at her and smirked a little; turning to face her. "You know that I'm not that type of person". She let out a laugh before moving closer to him. "Now now David, you should know by now that there are others way to have fun at a party".

She winked at him; putting her point across. He caught her drift and smriked, taking her hand; taking the lead upon re-entering. He knew fine well what she meant but he wanted to drag it out a little longer.

As soon as she entered the cave Alexa found herself to be a shield for Alice. "Hey, how come I'm the shield?". Alice looked at Alexa and grinned. "Because Dwayne wouldn't dare touch me when you're around".

Dwayne smirked and snuck around, making Paul grab Alexa and pull her out of the way; making her scream. Paukl smirked and picked her up; placing him over his shoulder. "Paul, put me the fuck down now!".

He smiked wider and raised one eyebrow a little. "Sure thing" He slipped over to an awating David and chucked her into his lap; walking away.

"So are we gonna have some fun or not David?". He looked at her and smiled, nipping her neck and moving the skin between his teeth; a small moan emitting from the young woman. "You bet".

He picked her up and moved effortlessly throughout the small crowd; reaching his and Alexa's chamber. Placing her body upon the bed, he climbed on top and caught her lips in a firey kiss; moving down to her neck and nipping at the skin again, leaving a mark.


	18. Chapter 18

Authoress note: Okay, I'm sooo sorry that this took ages to be updated. I've been bit by the plot bunny for a series of anime stories and it won't leave me alone until I've done them all. Anyway, here's part 18 of Temptation.

A few more weeks had passes and the feeling Alexa was having was getting dtronger by the minute. She didn't want to mention it again as the girls were already worrying about her and she didn't want the boys to be doing the same; especially David.

She looked around the cave and noticed that Marko had gone out again probably to get food again. "Are you okay Alexa?". She turned her head a little and smiled at the man who's knee she was perched on. "Yeah I'm fine David. I'm just thinking about a couple of things but I'm not getting anywhere with it".

She felt him sigh a little and a kiss being planted on the nape of her neck. "Don't work yourself up over it babe. It's not worth it". She smiled slightly. "I won't". Leaning back into him; she rested her head against his and closed her eyes once again.

"Feeding time girls and boys!". Marko took one box at a time out of the big box he hald and chucked them to each one sitting there. "Marko, you out do yourself in getting this human food each time". He grinned and bowed. "Why thank you miss. Kari".

Alexa smiled lightly and sighed gently. Sure, for everyone else, they could get on with things but when something was bugging the hell out of her, it wasn't so easy.

"Come on Alexa, let's have a dance". She looked up to see Paul with his hand out and the boom box was playing some music. She let out a laugh and placed her hand in his. "Of course". She was pulled up to her felt and then spun around.

David sat and watched as his Alexa and Paul danced. He knew that she was trying to put on a brave face but deep down she was worrying about something and he wanted to know what. 'All I can do is try I guess'.


End file.
